Not So Lucky
by Rikki Scotts
Summary: Craig finds himself stuck to a giant desk waiting to be killed, only to meet an unexpected twist, oh what freaking fun. Staig, Stan/Craig, SLASH, Don't Like, Don't read. ONESHOT


South Park and all its people and things, belong to the wonderful Matt and Tray, and i didnt write this im publishing for a friend. I hope you enjoy #

An ear piercing scream sounded in my head… I tensed up. It sounded like Wendy Testaburger. However, I was too busy dealing with my own god damned pain to see what was wrong. Having a huge fucking nail that was bigger than you jabbed into your left hand might make you want to focus on that instead of seeing Wendy have her limbs pulled off, as much fun as that sounds.

I was nailed to a desk. A desk that was a trillion times bigger than me and a giant that loomed over it. His name was Stan Marsh, or so he said. He just sort of went into South Park and picked up a few of us and brought us back. I'd give you more details about the people running like ants in town to get away from the giant- er…Stan, but it's all really fuzzy.

I heard another ear splitting scream, something cracking, and liquid hit the table in an extremely large amount. I almost threw-up thinking about this massive amount of blood smacking the table. It sent shivers through me. Next thing I know I hear Wendy fall to the table, not grunting or anything. This leads me to believe one thing. She died.

I hear the others cower. There weren't many of us…the McCormick siblings, Clyde, Wendy and I. Well, since Wendy's dead along with Kevin McCormick…Stan took care of him first. Even Kenny was freaking out, though I think he was more concerned for his family than anything since if he dies he'll just come back anyway. Kenny's back to back with me and both his legs were nailed down to the desk. Ouch. He had it worse than me, but he didn't seem to mind it for he wasn't squirming around like crazy…like I was.

Next thing I knew, something happened…Oh, no shit moron. Of course something happened, but I mean, something happened that made me black out. I'm pretty sure it was either fear or god damned Kenny hitting me. Either way, I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, but I felt the nail being pulled out of me, immediately making my eyes snap open.

"You're lucky I saved you for last," I heard. It was Stan…that bastard.

I looked up at the giant, fear glazing my eyes as held me up. My hand was in so much pain, but my body was in shock, so the pain hadn't caught up to me yet.

Stan picked up a needle and held it to my neck, making me pull my head up. I quivered in the boy's massive hand. I was fucking dead, wasn't I? I felt my chullo fall of onto the giant's hand and he began putting pressure on my neck…but he pulled away. He fucking pulled away.

What the fuck?

I blinked, looking up at the giant who was staring down at me. "Name," he said.

"Wha-…?"

"State your name!"

"C-Craig…C-Craig T-T-Tucker…"

He pulled out something from his drawer and revealed a white cloth, ripping some off. He wrapped it clumsily around my bad hand, and I ended up fixing it.

By now, only one thing went through my head… "Holy fucking shit I must be really fucking lucky". I mean the giant who killed all those kids was helping me. What the _fuck?_

Stan pressed his index and middle finger to my stomach, knocking me flat on my back in his other hand. The fucking giant was petting my god damned stomach. If I wasn't so very confused and scared I would've been really damned pissed. The confusion was the worst, though.

"You're a boy, right?"

No shit, Einstein…

"Y-Yes…"

His index finger went down to my groin and rubbed it, making me toss my head back and gasp. Holy shit, was I getting molested by a giant?

"Are you a virgin?" Stan asked.

Yes, I was getting molested. This would be so weird if it wasn't so scary.

"Y-Y…Yes…"

Stan smiled this smug little smile and pulled me back over to his nightstand. This was so humiliating and…disturbing and…I was so fucking scared. He sat on his bed and put me on the nightstand.

"Take off your clothes."

"E-excuse m-…?"

"Your clothes…take them off."

I hesitantly began peeling off my shirt pulling it over my head and dropping it on the wood table. I looked up at the giant, but he gave me that "keep going" look. I slowly began unbuttoning my jeans and dropped them to the table. I swallowed the bitter spit in my mouth and kicked my jeans aside. I shook as I kept my hands on my waist, too scared to continue.

"Finish up!" Stan yelled and I jumped as a response.

My underwear dropped to the wood. I looked up at the giant, quivering. Hey, you'd be fucking scared too. Don't fucking laugh at me, assholes.

Stan picked me up again so I was lying flat on my back, both my arms hung off the edges of his hand. He stuck his tongue out and- oh God… He licked my shaft until he reached the tip. My body shook as I slowly started getting harder. Apparently, I find fear arousing or some shit like that. Who the hell knows?

"Haa…" I breathed as he continued to lick at my member. He chuckled and dug around in his nightstand for something as his substantial tongue licked me. To a human, not to brag, I was a tad above average size. Not much, but…

However, to the giant my whole height, if I stood on my toes, was probably as big as his own manhood. Well, whatever the case, Stan pulled something out of his nightstand, but I couldn't see it. My eyes were fucking shut, so how could I? However they snapped open when I felt something cold and wet shoved in my entrance. My back arched and I yelped loudly.

Whatever he had in my ass, he pulled out and shoved it back in again…and again…and again. My breath hitched and I moaned loudly, shaking. I shut my eyes, trying to figure out whether I should enjoy this or if it should just scare me more.

I didn't last long before I came on myself and Stan's hand. Stan chuckled and pulled the wet, cold object out, tossing it back into the nightstand. I was curious as to what it was, but didn't dare ask. Stan licked up my cum and swallow it before putting his lips to my stomach and fucking kissing it. I put my hands on his nose as he did and looked away. What did he want? Seriously, he was freaking me out. I'd rather had died with the rest.

Stan unbuttoned his pants and pulled them around his knees and soon his boxers joined. Yeah, you can pretty much guess what happens next, right?

He dropped me off by his erection and stared at me intently. I looked at him and the member that was my height before me. He didn't tell me anything, but that glare in his eyes when I didn't do anything for a few moments got me moving.

My hands rubbed along the bulbous head and slid down the shaft. I licked the slit and around the sensitive head as both my hands worked on massaging the tender skin. Stan released a small, soon reaching both his hands down. One hand he used as a seat for me so I could continue working on Stan's swollen head, while the other he used to jack himself off.

Stan moaned again as I tried my best to suck on the tip, getting as close to the slit as I could. I licked at the pre-cum that began emitting from the tip. He must've been close, thank God…

He moaned my name and after the rain of his seed spurted out and big, thick globs of cum covered me. It was disgusting. It was disturbing. It was oddly sexy as hell.

He set me on the nightstand and grinned widely at me. I shivered. "I might…_might _keep you."

"I-If I refuse?" I asked, shaking off the giant's seed and licking up some of it.

"I'll kill you," he said. Can't really beat that logic.

God damn it…


End file.
